Thiercelieux
by Invaders Sud
Summary: UA. Suspense x Humour. Rating K. L'été et ses vacances ne sont pas forcément un moment de repos pour tout le monde et les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Retrouverez-vous les Loups-Garous ?
1. Chapter 1

**Thiercelieux**

_Bonjour à tous lecteurs, lectrices. J'avais disparu de la circulation depuis presque un an, mais je n'ai pas oublié le dernier acte de ma Trilogie Cours Toujours, ni les autres projets dont j'avais parlé... Néanmoins je travaille sur un autre projet que je considère bien plus important que les fanfictions mais me revoici pour vous proposez une fiction de l'été._

_Peut-être connaissez-vous le jeu ''Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux'' ? Bien, cette fiction reprend ce principe. Elle compte 21 personnages parmi lesquels 12 Villageois, 4 Loups-Garous, 1 Voyante, 1 Sorcière, 1 Cupidon, 1 Petite Fille et 1 Chasseur. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de deviner le rôle que joue chaque personnage avant que celui-ci ne soit mort._

_Si un d'entre vous découvre le rôle d'un personnage avant sa mort, je l'annoncerai en début de chapitre, mais si personne ne trouve, je ne dirais rien et le mystère restera complet..._

_Bonne chance à tous et Bonne Lecture !_

_PS : Est-ce que certains d'entre vous regardent la série Sibéria ? Je trouve que c'est une pure merveille et je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas plus médiatisée... Je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous si vous le souhaitez ;-)_

_PS 2 : Je pense poster environ un chapitre tous les 10 jours._

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

* * *

Katniss extirpa la dernière valise du taxi tandis que Gale payait le chauffeur. Après la mort de sa mère, Katniss avait choisie de quitter Panem, où elle vivait auparavant avec sa petite sœur Primrose. Gale, son meilleur ami, avait choisit de quitter son emploi à la banque du village pour la suivre. En cherchant sur l'ordinateur de Prim, ils avaient finis par dénicher un charmant petit cottage blanc aux volets bleus dans la charmante bourgade de Thiercelieux.

Gale avait approfondit ses recherches sur leur nouveau village et avait découverts d'inquiétantes rumeurs qui disait que le village était le théâtre d'évènements horribles et qu'une meute de Loups-Garous se cachait parmi les villageois. Katniss et sa petite sœur avaient balayé ses remarques et ils venaient d'arriver devant leur nouvelle maison.

Le rez-de-chaussée abritait une petite cuisine à l'américaine, au grand réfrigérateur en inox rutilant, ouverte sur le séjour et la salle à manger. À l'étage, trois chambres identiques entouraient la salle d'eau à l'italienne. Au bout du couloir au sol recouvert de parquet bleu ciel, se trouvaient une autre salle de bain, avec baignoire, lavabos et sanitaires. Les trois compères installèrent leurs affaires puis décidèrent de visiter les alentours afin de pouvoir se repérer dans le village.

Leurs pas les menèrent jusque sur la grande place centrale, au milieu de laquelle, une quinzaine de villageois semblaient en grande discussion.

_Je te dis que ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama l'un d'eux, un grand blond aux yeux bleus sombres. Nous sommes quinze à voter, il ne peut pas y avoir quatorze bulletins même si l'un d'entre nous vote blanc !

_Alors où est passé ce bulletin ? Demanda un autre blond, aux yeux bruns cette fois-ci.

_Quelqu'un ne l'a sûrement pas donné ! Répliqua le premier.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

_Mais je croyais que nous étions dix-sept votants..., souligna un garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux couleur bronze.

_Oui, mais cette fille arrivée il y a peu... Quel est son nom déjà ?

_Glimmer, fit une petite fille à la peau et aux cheveux sombres.

_Glimmer, c'est exact, n'est pas venue, ainsi que ce vieil ivrogne de Haymitch...

_Ne traite pas mon mari d'ivrogne ! S'écria une femme extrêmement fardée aux cheveux multicolores.

_Bref, il nous manque toujours un bulletin et nous savons tous que nous allons encore avoir des problèmes avec le Treize si nous ne justifions pas tous les bulletins de votes..., soupira le blond aux yeux bleus.

Gale choisit ce moment précis pour se racler la gorge, signalant par la même occasion sa présence et celle des deux filles.

_Bonjour, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Gale et voici Katniss et Primrose. Nous venons d'emménager dans le cottage à l'entrée du village et nous aurions aimé trouver quelqu'un pour nous faire visiter...

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment là ! Fit remarquer le blond aux yeux marrons. Nous avons un problème de la plus haute importance et nous ne pouvons pas faire visiter notre charmante bourgade...

_Ne soit pas si rustre Peeta ! Le réprimanda une petite fille aux cheveux noirs d'encre. Bonjour, je m'appelle Clove. Excusez mon ami mais il s'apprête à venir maire du village or il manque le bulletin de vote de Finnick... Il a disparu en à peine deux minutes et personne ne sait où est-ce qu'il est passé...

_Finnick c'est moi, se présenta le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze en tendant la main vers Gale. Enchanté, mais si vous pouviez nous aider à retrouver ce que nous avons perdu... Cela nous ôterait une sacrée épine du pied.

_À quoi ressemble votre bulletin ? Demanda alors Prim. Ce ne serait pas une petit papier rose recouvert de fleurs ?

_Si c'est parfaitement ça ! Où est-ce que tu l'as vu petite ?

_Il dépasse de ta poche...

_Oh ! Il s'était caché le petit coquin, fit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

_Le compte est bon alors ? Lança Peeta à l'autre blond.

_Oui, Clove pourra le confier aux services postaux dés la première heure demain. Tu es donc officiellement notre nouveau maire. Tu peux prendre tes nouvelles fonctions dés maintenant, mes félicitations !

Les autres villageois applaudirent chaleureusement leur nouveau maire et Katniss, Prim et Gale se joignirent aux applaudissements. Ils en profitèrent pour faire la connaissance des villageois : Peeta était le nouveau maire et dirigeait aussi le journal de Thiercelieux dans lequel travaillait les deux métisses du village Thresh, ainsi que la jeune Rue qui devait être à peine plus âgée que Primrose. Clove s'occupait des services postaux et de la distribution du rare courrier des habitants. Brutus et Enobaria, deux amis de longue date, l'assistait au bureau. Gloss, Marvel, Cinna et Johanna, une fille aux allures très masculine, étaient les agents d'entretiens. Effie, la dame aux cheveux excentriques, gérait la mercerie du village et son mari, Haymitch était un vendeur de vins très connu dans le coin, en particulier pour son fort pendant vers la bouteille. Cashmere, la sœur de Gloss, travaillait avec une rousse d'une discrétion impressionnante surnommée La Renarde dans le textile. Elles géraient une petite boutique de prêt-à-portée juste à côté de l'école publique. Finnick en assurait les cours, deux jours par semaine car seule la petite Rue avait encore l'âge d'étudier. Il vivait avec Annie, une gentille femme qui s'occupait de la boulangerie. Le blond aux yeux bleus, Cato, travaillait dans le marketing de luxe et passait ses journées en déplacement ou à travailler sur son ordinateur portable. Il était très connu, en particulier pour son ancienne carrière dans le mannequinat. Enfin, les habitants évoquèrent une blonde aux mèches violettes nommée Glimmer qui était arrivée il y a peu dans le village et qui quittait très rarement sa chaumière située sur la colline au Nord. Elle ne décrochait jamais un mot à qui que se soit et n'avait pas d'emploi.

Katniss résuma rapidement sa vie, celle de sa sœur et celle de Gale puis évoqua qu'ils cherchaient tous deux du travail.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant de venir ici ? Questionna gentiment Annie en chassant une de ses mèches teintée brune de devant ses yeux.

_Je travaillais à la banque de notre village, expliqua Gale.

_Il n'y a pas de banque ici, fit Cato avec dédain. Nous devons aller au Treize, qui est la grande ville la plus proche pour s'occuper de nos affaires financières. Elle est à environ deux heures de voitures mais les gens par ici n'en on pas. À vrai dire, je possède la seule véritable voiture du village.

_Ce n'est pas grave, je sais faire d'autres choses... Mon oncle était plombier et il m'a dit appris quelques trucs... Peut-être que je pourrais arranger les canalisations du village ?

_C'est une bonne idée, admit Peeta en se frottant pensivement la tête. Mais, il vous faudrait intégrer l'équipe des agents d'entretiens, car je crains que la plomberie de vous suffise pas pour vivre tous les trois...

_Il peut aussi aller au Treize pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'aide à la banque centrale, suggéra Cato avant de se recevoir un coup de coude, envoyé par Clove, dans les côtes.

_Je pense que votre idée est bonne, Peeta. Je serais ravi de pouvoir aider vos employés.

_Et toi ? Demanda alors le nouveau maire à Katniss. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ?

_Ma mère travaillait dans une pharmacie. J'ai terminé mes études médicales juste avant sa mort et je n'ai jamais travaillé...

_Tu pourrais reprendre le dispensaire situé à côté de la boulangerie, proposa Annie. Il est à l'abandon depuis deux ans, mais après quelques coups de peintures, il redeviendra comme neuf. Ça nous aiderait d'avoir un médecin par ici. Surtout depuis que les attaques de Loups-Garous ont recommencé à sévir...

_ANNIE ! S'écrièrent plusieurs habitants choqués.

_Oh attendez ! S'exclama Katniss. Je ne suis pas médecin, je n'ai fais que quelques études de pharmacienne, rien à voir avec la chirurgie...

_J'avais raison, fit Gale avec un air mauvais. Les rumeurs étaient vraies ! Des Loups-Garous dévorent les gens de ce petit village !

_Oui, mais monsieur le nouveau maire va arranger tout ça, fit sarcastiquement Cato. N'est-ce pas Peeta ?

Sans attendre de réponse il s'éloigna, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_Excusez le, fit Clove en posant sa main sur le bras de Gale. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, mais il a besoin de faire le malin à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion...

_Et malgré cette révélation d'Annie, souhaitez-vous toujours rester ?

_Oh oui ! S'exclama Prim qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine pour discuter avec Rue. Je ne veux pas laisser Rue toute seule ici !

Gale et Katniss se regardèrent quelques ainsi puis la brune prit la parole :

_Oui, nous allons rester. Peut-être que nous pourrons réussir à éliminer les Loups-Garous et à ramener la tranquillité à Thiercelieux.

* * *

La nuit tombe peu à peu sur le petit village de Thiercelieux, les villageois s'endorment et Cupidon se réveille...

Il a trouvé les deux amoureux parfaits et leur envoie à chacun une flèche d'amour. Il se rendort ensuite et les amoureux se réveillent à leur tour. Poussés par une force inconnue, ils se lèvent, quittent leur maison et se retrouvent sur la place centrale. Ils se découvrent et savent au fond d'eux qu'ils s'aimeront jusqu'à la mort. Ils retournent se coucher.

La nuit file peu à peu, et la Voyante se réveille. Sa curiosité est fortement piquée par l'arrivée des nouveaux villageois et elle sait aussi que la malédiction de Thiercelieux les a frappé aussi, à l'instant même où ils ont franchis le pas de la porte du cottage. Elle regarde au travers de sa boule de cristal et découvre la véritable identité d'un habitant. Au fond, elle s'en doutait déjà un peu.

La nuit continue son chemin et les étoiles brillent, hautes dans le ciel et les Loups-Garous se réveillent à leur tour. Il désigne leur victime et la dévore. Le vent transporte l'odeur du sang mais les villageois dorment tous à poings fermés, ils n'ont même pas entendu les cris désespérés de la victime alors que les Loups-Garous lui dévoraient les entrailles. Fiers de leur œuvre, ils retournent dormir.

La nuit touche presque à sa fin, pourtant dans son grand lit froid, la Sorcière se réveille. Elle a eu des visions et a vu le crime de cette nuit. Elle regarde longuement ses potions, mais décide de ne pas les utiliser. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la victime, elle l'avait juste vu une fois ou deux... De nouveaux habitants sont arrivés ce matin, elle les a vu sur la grande place mais elle ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux. Aussi, elle décide de ne tuer personne d'autre.

* * *

Le coq se réveille en même temps que le Soleil sort de derrière les collines. Les habitants ouvrent à peine les yeux que déjà, Haymitch vient les tirer de leur lit afin que tous se rendent sur la place centrale. Katniss enfile une veste par dessus sa nuisette et entraine Gale et Prim, encore toute endormie derrière elle. En chemin, elle croise Cato, qui ne porte qu'un boxer gris et des chaussettes blanches qu'il s'efforce d'enfiler en sautillant. Lorsqu'ils arrivent tous sur la place, Peeta se tient sur le perron de la mairie. Quant il lève la main gauche, tout le monde se tait. Il a l'air à la fois en colère et inquiet. Il s'éclaircit plusieurs fois la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

_ Mes chers concitoyens, l'heure est grave ce matin et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les Loups-Garous ont frappé cette nuit. Ils ont tué Gloss, le frère de Cashmere et...

La femme éclate en sanglot devant toute l'assemblée. Annie la soutient comme elle peut et tente de la calmer mais elle reste inconsolable.

_Et nous devons faire un choix difficile ce matin. Nous devons éliminer une personne parmi nous toutes, une qui est un Loup-Garou mais je sais que cette décision n'est pas agréable à prendre. La Malédiction nous contrôle tous...

Glimmer arrive à ce moment, ses bras frêles refermant maladroitement son cache-cœur et ses longs cheveux blonds aux mèches et aux extrémités violettes cachent en partie son visage. Peeta lui jeta un regard désapprobateur mais la jeune fille se contente de soutenir calmement son regard avant de détourner brusquement les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

Katniss regarde les autres personnes présentes sur la place. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que certaines d'entre elles puissent être des Loups-Garous, pourtant Peeta a été formel : l'un des habitants va mourir ce matin...

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qui est qui ? Qui va mourir ce matin ? J'espère que l'idée vous plait et que je vous retrouverais encore plus nombreux pour la suite ;-)

Je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions avec une petite review et à ajouter l'histoire en alerte et/ou en favoris afin de pouvoir continuer à la suivre :-)

Bonne soirée à tous O:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alertes. Je suis ravie de voir votre engouement pour ma fiction. Comme vous l'avez presque tous deviné, Glimmer est la Sorcière. Je rappelle cependant que les autres habitants du village ne le savent pas. De plus, l'un(e) d'entre vous a découvert l'identité d'un(e) Loup-Garou mais je ne révèlerai pas de qui il s'agit pour le moment (sinon ce ne serai pas drôle ^^)._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

* * *

Tous les habitants du village étaient réunit depuis presque une heure sur la place centrale. L'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à connaître était horrible mais tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix s'ils souhaitaient voir Thiercelieux retrouver sa tranquillité d'antan. Peeta essayait de distribuer la parole à tous mais personne ne s'écoutait parler. Katniss, Prim et Gale se tenaient légèrement en retrait et ne participaient pas au débat, tout comme Glimmer. La blonde était assise à l'écart des autres et triturait nerveusement une de ses mèches violettes.

Les accusations volaient de toutes parts entre les autres habitants. Brusquement, le silence se fit lorsque Clove pointa Glimmer d'un doigt accusateur :

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien toi ? Tu aurais quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ?

_Absolument rien, affirma-t-elle en se redressant. Je pense que vous faites fausse route... Il suffit de regarder les dents d'Enobaria pour comprendre qu'elle ne peut être autre chose qu'un Loup-Garou.

La foule pivota alors vers l'employée du bureau de poste qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

_Je..., balbutia-t-elle difficilement. Je n'ai rien fait ! De plus Gloss était mon ami ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ?

_C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs, souligna Finnick qui était assis aux côtés de Cashmere et qui avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la blonde.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un à remarquer mais Cato reste étrangement silencieux... Il n'a rien à dire l'homme d'affaires ?

Le blond ne releva même pas la tête de mon portable de pointe et se contenta de dire distraitement qu'il n'avait tué personne.

_Mais tu avais un bon motif pourtant, souligna Peeta. Gloss avait refusé de te vendre sa maison, bien mieux exposée au soleil que ton appartement... Tu aurais pu en finir avec lui pour récupérer la maison et vendre la tienne.

_Tiens, c'est vrai que je peux avoir la maison maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Non mais sérieusement, il n'a pas voulu me la vendre... Je n'allais pas le tuer pour ça... Par contre je sais qu'il s'est fortement fâché avec Brutus au sujet du pré qu'il voulait lui acheter. Gloss en demandait quinze fois sa valeur et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas négocier à mis notre ami quelques peu sur les nerfs... C'est plutôt un bon motif, d'autant plus que j'ai vu Brutus rentrer tard chez lui dans la nuit.

_Tu sais très bien que j'étais chez Cinna pour fêter l'examen de sa petite sœur ! S'écria le vieil homme outré. Et oui j'étais en colère après Gloss car la somme qu'il demandait pour que je puisse acquérir le pré était absurde, mais je ne l'aurai pas tué pour autant.

-Tu es rentré bien tard pour cette soi-disant fête, continua Cato. Marvel y était invité aussi et il est rentré bien plus tôt que toi...

_J'avais mal à la tête, précisa alors le jeune homme. Je suis rentré plus tôt mais la fête ne s'est finit que bien plus tard.

_Tu étais quand même très en colère après mon frère, lança Cashmere qui avait séché ses larmes. On connait tous ton tempérament impulsif et violent Brutus...

Soudainement, Annie se leva et vint se placer aux côtés de Peeta.

_Je pense que nous avons tous eu le temps de prendre notre décision. Nous nous apprêtons tous à commettre un acte horrible, mais je pense que faire durer la chose en longueur n'arrangera rien.

_Je suis d'accord avec Annie, dit Peeta en se repositionnant derrière son pupitre. Très bien, que tous ceux qui veulent tuer Glimmer, lève la main.

Seule Cashmere leva une main tremblotante.

_Bien, Glimmer tu seras donc épargnée. Ceux qui veulent tuer Enobaria ? Demanda-t-il en levant automatiquement sa main gauche.

Glimmer leva la main tout comme Gale, Cinna et quelques autres.

_Neuf voix contre Enobaria, compta le jeune maire. Bien, qui veux tuer Brutus ?

Annie leva sèchement la main, rapidement suivie par le reste des votants. Katniss leva la sienne à regrets mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Leurs vies à tous étaient en danger. Cependant, elle désapprouva le choix de Prim et de Rue de participer au vote.

_Dix voix contre Brutus, annonça Peeta. Attrapez le ! S'exclama-t-il alors, voyant que l'homme se précipitait vers la sortie du village.

Tous les villageois se lancèrent à sa poursuite mais au moment où il franchit le portail qui marquait l'entrée de la ville, Brutus se volatilisa.

_Où est-il passé ? Demanda Clove en regardant partout autour d'elle.

_Il a explosé, fit Finnick en désignant des copeaux de chair en peu partout autour d'eux. La malédiction condamne tous ceux qui tentent de fuir Thiercelieux...

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea Rue en ramassant une carte semblable à celle d'un jeu de cartes classiques.

_Lorsque les habitants de Thiercelieux décident de tuer l'un des leurs, commença Haymitch, le mort laisse derrière lui une carte qui révélait à tous le véritable rôle de la personne dans le jeu... Or, lorsque une victime est faite par les Loups-Garous, on ne sait pas quel rôle jouait la personne morte. Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit sur le recto de la carte Rue ?

_Villageois, dit la jeune fille en montrant la carte aux autres.

* * *

Les événements de la matinée avaient profondément secoué Katniss qui avait eu du mal à cacher son aversion pour la séance de mise à mort. Après le repas, elle s'était vu remettre les clés du dispensaire par Annie. Gale était parti travailler avec les autres employés municipaux et Prim avait rejoint Rue dans le parc pour jouer à la marelle. Katniss avait donc enfilé un tee-shirt blanc et une vieille salopette afin de pouvoir bricoler dans le dispensaire pour permettre sa réouverture au plus vite.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et appuya sur le bouton pour enclencher la lumière mais la pièce resta plongée dans le noir.

_C'est pas vrai ! Pesta la jeune femme en s'énervant après l'interrupteur. Refaire faire l'électricité va me coûter une petite fortune...

Elle commença alors à tirer les rideaux de fer et à retirer les planches qui condamnaient les fenêtres pour y voir un peu mieux. Les rayons du soleil se diffusèrent dans le magasin et la brune put y voir mieux. Elle fit l'inventaire des fournitures et des anciens médicaments, tous périmés, qui demeuraient encore sur les étagères avant de commencer à les entasser dans de grands sacs poubelles.

Katniss travailla dans la boutique toute l'après-midi et rentra épuisée chez elle à l'heure où le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les arbres. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du cottage qu'elle referma à clé derrière elle, une bonne odeur de lasagnes flottaient dans l'air. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'escalier et rentra dans la cuisine où elle trouva Gale et Prim attablés devant une montagne de lasagnes fumantes.

_C'est génial ! S'exclama Katniss en s'asseyant à son tour après s'être lavée les mains. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de faire à manger avant que je rentre Gale. Je suis sûre que ces lasagnes sont délicieuses !

_En vérité, c'est Prim qui les a faites... Je suis incapable de réussir la pâte correctement, mais heureusement que ta petite sœur est un vrai cordon bleu !

Prim échappa un sourire flatté et le trio se mit à manger dans un silence presque religieux, exclusivement interrompu par le bruit des couverts.

* * *

Le soleil disparaît complètement derrière les collines qui entourent Thiercelieux. L'obscurité la plus totale commence à envahir les lieux. Cupidon s'endort heureux et satisfait. Il est certain que les deux amoureux sont fait l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils sont surement sortis de leur lit respectif pour batifoler dans le parc. L'heure se fait tardive, les amoureux retournent se coucher.

La Voyante se réveille. Elle a eu un gros doute ce matin au moment de voter... Elle est furieuse d'avoir condamné un innocent mais elle sait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Curieuse, elle décide de découvrir l'identité d'une personne restée silencieuse le matin même, peut-être même trop silencieuse pour avoir être honnête. Mais, à sa surprise, ses soupçons ne sont pas confirmés... Cette personne devrait se méfier de son attitude naturelle, sinon elle risquerait de passer sur le bucher alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien ! Toujours soucieuse, la Voyante se rendort en sachant qu'il faudra sûrement condamner un autre innocent le lendemain matin.

La petite fille ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sait que bientôt les Loups-Garous vont se réveiller et faire une victime supplémentaire. La veille, elle ne s'est pas réveillée mais cette fois-ci elle compte bien découvrir qui sont les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux.

La nuit file, toujours plus menaçante et un orage se rapproche. Les Loups-Garous se réveillent à leur tour. Ils se faufilent dans les rues tels des fantômes. Ils encerclent peu à peu la maison de leur victime du soir, mais ils cherchent aussi autre chose... Ils ont l'impression d'être observés. Ils rentrent dans la maison en fracassant une fenêtre et dévorent la pauvre victime dont les cris s'évanouiront dans les rues désertes.

La petite fille a aperçue un habitant rentrer dans une maison et juste après une personne crier. Elle a découvert l'identité d'un des Loups-Garous. Pourtant, elle doit se taire si elle ne veut pas mourir la prochaine nuit. Il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un à qui faire part de ses soupçons mais elle ne doit pas commettre d'erreurs. Ça y est, son choix est fait. Elle sait qui transmettra sa révélation demain matin sur la grande place. Elle se rendort.

Glimmer se réveille terrifiée. Elle a vu les Loups-Garous manger leur victime ce soir mais elle sait qu'elle ne la sauvera pas. Elle la connait un peu, l'apprécie beaucoup, mais la blonde craint pour sa propre vie. Aussi, elle choisit de ne tuer personne d'autre et retombe dans un sommeil agité.

La nuit touche à sa fin sur Thiercelieux et les premiers rayons du soleil annoncent l'arrivée du petit jour. Peu de temps après, il fait entièrement clair et les premiers cris épouvantés retentissent dans le village. L'identité de la victime a été découverte.

* * *

Peeta convoque une nouvelle fois tous les habitants sur la place centrale. Ses traits sont tirés et des cernes commencent à apparaître sous ses yeux. Il sait qu'ils vont devoir tuer une autre personne ce matin.

* * *

Tada ! Alors qui est mort ? Qui va mourir ? Qui est qui ? Comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre ?

J'essaie d'assurer une publication assez régulière et au cas où certains d'entre vous suivent ma trilogie Cours Toujours, le premier chapitre de « Rêve, Cours, Espère. » devrait arriver courant septembre. ;)

Bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ! O:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je suis ravie de voir que mon idée plait à beaucoup d'entre vous et aussi que Rêve, Cours, Espère. reste très attendu (d'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu lorsqu'il paraitra...)_

_En attendant, personne n'a trouvé l'identité d'un nouveau personnage mais un Loup-Garou a été découvert par deux d'entre vous. Je ne révèle pas son identité mais sachez que plus vous êtes nombreux à trouver un même Loup-Garou, plus vous précipitez sa mort et influez sur la fin du jeu._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

* * *

Le silence se fit immédiatement parmi les habitants lorsque Peeta monta sur les marches de la mairie pour prendre la parole. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient les yeux rougis mais Katniss n'avait pas réussie à entendre le nom de la victime de la nuit passée. Enobaria et Annie semblaient être les plus affectées et la boulangère ne cessait de répéter dans le vide que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Enobaria tentait malgré tout de conserver un minimum de fierté, d'autant plus qu'elle avait failli mourir la veille.

Gale se faufila parmi la foule et murmura à l'oreille de Katniss que Prim dormait encore et qu'il avait décidé de lui épargné le vote de ce matin. La brune lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Peeta qui venait de se racler la gorge.

_Je ne vous convoque pas de gaieté de cœur... Ce matin encore, une nouvelle victime a été découverte. Il s'agit cette fois-ci de notre formidable Effie, qui a été retrouvée sans vie ce matin par Haymitch, son mari, qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas la voir à ses côtés au réveil. Une nouvelle fois encore, je vous demande donc de choisir qui nous devons tuer aujourd'hui.

Les habitants se regardèrent tous, les uns les autres, et Finnick brisa finalement le silence pesant qui était retombé en lançant à la cantonade :

_Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouve la petite blonde tout juste arrivée ?

_Prim ? C'est ma petite soeur ! S'exclama alors Katniss en s'avançant vers le centre de la place. Comme elle est jeune, j'ai décidé de la laisser dormir ce matin afin de lui éviter de devoir choisir une victime. Elle est trop petite et trop innocente pour cela...

_Et si nous voulons l'éliminer ? Comment est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? Singea le garçon aux yeux verts. On ne le fait pas ?

_Elle a à peine douze ans ! S'écria Annie outrée. Comme ci une si adorable petite fille pouvait faire le moindre mal à une mouche ! Finnick tu n'as pas honte ? Non, je pense que nous devrions tuer Cato.

À l'entente de son nom, le blond se redressa et regarda la foule avec dédain.

_Je suis innocent, dit-il simplement en fusillant la boulangère du regard. J'étais tranquillement chez moi hier soir. La fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit vous le confirmera si vous en doutez... Quant à moi, je suggère d'éliminer Johanna. Elle est très agressive comme fille, vous ne trouvez pas ? Qui n'a pas déjà eu de problèmes avec elle ?

_Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, déclara cette dernière. Je n'ai pas tué Gloss et je n'ai certainement pas fait le moindre mal à Effie. Je pense que nous devrions pendre Thresh.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant Rue contre lui.

_Oh ça va ! On dit tous ça, fit sarcastiquement la brune. Mais il y en a forcément qui mentent... Peeta, tu veux bien procéder aux votes s'il te plait ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des ordres Johanna, asséna-t-il froidement. Et si nous tuons Thresh, qui s'occupera de Rue ?

_Clove adore cette gamine, lâcha Cato. Elle sera sûrement ravie de la prendre chez elle.

_Soit, soupira Peeta. Que ceux qui veulent voter contre Cato lève la main.

Quatre personnes levèrent la main, dont Annie et Rue. Peeta leva également la main après un instant de réflexion.

_Ma voix compte double comme je suis maire, cela fait donc six voix contre Cato. Qui vote Johanna ?

Gale leva la main sans hésiter ce qui surpris Katniss qui finit par lever la main elle aussi. Cato et Finnick les imitèrent.

_Quatre voix contre Johanna. Il nous reste huit personnes à voter mais comme Prim n'est pas ici, il n'en reste que sept... Qui vote contre Thresh ?

Glimmer fut la plus rapide à lever la main, suivit par Clove et le reste des votants.

_Sept voix contre Thresh, annonça Peeta en refermant sa veste. Thresh va donc mourir ce matin.

Le métisse fondit en larmes et serra une dernière fois Rue dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre de bien faire attention à elle. Il se rendit au pied de l'échafaud où Cato lui passa la corde autour du cou.

_Je suis vraiment désolé mon gars, dit le blond en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider.

Il recula d'un pas et Peeta actionna le levier qui ouvrit la trappe dans laquelle tomba le jeune homme. Rue détourna les yeux lorsque la corde se tendit puis s'enfuit en courant. Clove s'avança sous l'échafaud et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, une carte à la main. Elle la montra à tous avant de soupirer :

_Nous venons de tuer Cupidon...

* * *

Katniss se prépara de nouveau pour aller travailler au dispensaire. Elle avait laissé le soin à Gale de raconter les évènements de la matinée à Prim qui n'avait mangé qu'une pomme avant de sortir pour retrouver Rue. La brune arriva un peu après quatorze heures au magasin et elle découvrit avec stupeur que la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir fermée avant de partir hier soir !

Prudemment, elle s'avança à l'intérieur et ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Finnick qui tenait un pinceau recouvert de peinture blanche à la main.

_Comment es-tu entré ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_Annie avait un double des clés, fit-il l'air penaud. J'ai pensé que tu ne refuserais pas un coup de main pour remettre tout ça en état... Excuse moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise abandonnée non loin de là. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon arrivée, je suis un peu à cran... Tu vois, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'arriver quelque part et de voir mourir quatre personnes en trois jours.

_Je comprends, c'est affreux... Mais la dernière fois ça a été beaucoup plus vite... Onze morts en une semaine.

_La dernière fois ? Tu veux dire que ça c'est déjà produit ? L'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, il y a de ça dix ans... J'avais douze ans lorsque j'ai vécu la vague précédente des Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux. Je ne sais pas exactement comment expliquer de qu'il se passe pendant cette période si ce n'est que des gens sont tués et que nous retrouvons tous porteur d'une carte à jouer indiquant notre rôle dans le massacre.

_C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène. Qu'est-ce qui provoque ça ? Je veux dire, comment ce fait-il que Thiercelieux subissent des attaques de Loups-Garous ? Pour moi ces créatures restaient une légende urbaine utilisée lors des soirées autour d'un feu de camps par des adolescents imaginatifs.

_Il me semble que c'est une très ancienne malédiction... Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Tu devrais demander à Annie ou à Haymitch, ils sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et devrais pouvoir mieux te renseigner.

L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse et les travaux avancèrent bien. Lorsqu'elle referma la boutique le soir, après avoir remercié Finnick pour son aide, Katniss était littéralement lessivée. Elle rentra chez elle, monta prendre une douche, mangea en silence le repas préparé par Gale et fila se coucher. Mais, juste avant de dormir, elle jugea bon de prendre quelques somnifères pour être sûre de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

* * *

La nuit tombe peu à peu sur Thiercelieux. Un à un, les habitants éteignent leurs lumières et se glissent dans leurs draps. Le vent souffle une légère brise qui couche l'herbe et agite les branches des arbres faisant voleter quelques feuilles.

La Voyante se réveille, soucieuse. Elle a observé plusieurs comportements étranges ce matin sur la place et elle ne sait sur qui porter son attention... C'est finalement sur une personne innocente que son choix se porte. Déçue, elle note sa découverte sur son petit carnet et retourne se coucher. Elle a peur, puisqu'elle ignore si elle survivra ou non à cette nouvelle vague d'attaques. La précédente avait été très abondante et celle-ci semble bien suivre ses traces. Elle se rendort, les doigts crispés sur son style au capuchon argenté.

La petite fille n'a pas réussie à trouver le sommeil jusqu'ici. Elle sait que très bientôt, les Loups-Garous vont se réveiller et faire une victime supplémentaire. Mais ce soir, elle n'ira pas les observer... Elle a peur d'avoir été aperçue la veille et préfère jouer la carte de la prudence. Elle tombe enfin dans les bras de Morphée, peu avant minuit.

La nuit file, défile. Minuit, heure du crime, passe et les Loups-Garous se réveillent. Ils ont conscients que l'un des leurs est menacé... S'ils ne font pas plus attention au conseil de la place, ils risquent de se retrouver à trois et plus la meute diminue, plus la malédiction menace de s'éteindre. Il leurs reste seulement dix jours pour exterminer l'intégralité des villageois. Ils doivent agir vite. Ils ont repérés leur victime la nuit précédente déjà. Ils s'avancent silencieusement dans les rues, fracasse une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et monte dans la chambre de leur victime. Ils l'entourent et l'un d'entre eux décompte : trois, deux, un. Mangez !

La victime n'a pas le temps de crier ni même de se réveiller... De toute façon sa timidité presque maladive ne devrait pas faire remarquer son absence demain matin au conseil de la place. Les Loups-Garous retournent se coucher, leur méfait accomplit.

Glimmer se réveille en hurlant. Le crime qu'elle a vu dans ses songes était ignoble mais elle sait qu'elle ne sauvera pas la victime même si son innocence était évidente. Elle regarde sa fiole de poison. Elle l'effleure d'une main délicate mais la repose. Elle hésite à l'utiliser dés ce soir. Finalement, elle choisit d'attendre l'issue du conseil du lendemain. Si la personne qu'elle souhaite éliminer n'est pas choisit demain matin, elle l'abattra la nuit suivante. Elle se rendort sur cette pensée victorieuse.

La nuit touche alors à sa fin et peu à peu les premiers rayons du soleil viennent tirer Peeta de son sommeil.

* * *

Il est aux alentours de dix heures lorsque le jeune maire convoque les habitants sur la place. Personne n'a hurlé qu'un mort avait été retrouvé au petit matin, mais comme le veut la tradition, les habitants doivent pendre quelqu'un.

* * *

Tada ! Alors qui est mort cette nuit ? Qui va mourir ? Qui est qui ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une gentille petite review avant de partir O:)

À bientôt pour la suite ! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris pour l'histoire comme pour moi !_

_Plusieurs d'entre vous ont découvert que Cato était le Chasseur et un(e) autre d'entre vous a deviné que Finnick était la Voyante. Félicitations !_

_Deux des Loups-Garous ont été découverts par pratiquement tous le monde et un troisième par une personne. Par conséquent, deux Loups-Garous vont mourir très prochainement, mais j'en dis déjà trop..._

* * *

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

* * *

Peeta s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention des habitants avant de prendre la parole :

_Comme vous le savez tous, nous ne savons pas si quelqu'un est mort ou non la nuit passée. Cependant, la tradition veut que nous décidions tous les matins de pendre l'un de nous et...

_Il faut déjà retrouver le cadavre, le coupa sèchement Cato qui venait d'arriver l'air encore à moitié endormi. On n'a qu'à fouiller toutes les maisons du village, il n'y en a pas trente-six, et on verra bien qui manque à l'appel.

_Il a raison, renchérit Finnick en passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur bronze.

_Bon et bien... Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous répartir par groupes de deux et passer l'ensemble des maisons au peigne fin.

Les habitants formèrent rapidement des couples et commencèrent à s'éloigner. Prim se joignit immédiatement à Rue et Gale accepta d'accompagner Marvel laissant Katniss toute seule. Finalement, Cato s'avança vers elle d'un pas trainant.

_Bon, il semblerait que nous soyons les deux derniers habitants restants. Nous n'avons qu'à accomplir cette besogne ensemble, fit-il d'un ton détaché tout en terminant de boutonner sa chemise à carreaux bleus.

La brune hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ils se mirent en route. Ils déambulèrent à travers plusieurs rues pavées dans un silence à couper au couteau.

_Alors comme ça tu vas rouvrir le dispensaire du village ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui, enfin il y encore beaucoup de travaux à faire et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fini avant la fin de l'été même si Finnick m'aide du mieux possible...

_Finnick est très serviable, reconnut le blond en regardant à l'intérieur d'une maison par une fenêtre. Cependant, je pense que tu ne devrais pas te donner tant de mal.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Qu'avec cette malédiction, il n'y aura jamais beaucoup d'habitants à Thiercelieux et que les gens qui y restent ont tout aussi mieux fait d'aller au Treize pour consulter un vrai médecin.

Cette réflexion blessa la jeune femme qui ne releva néanmoins pas.

_Vous allez rester ici ton copain, ta sœur et toi ? Si vous réussissez à échapper tous trois à la malédiction.

_Gale est mon meilleur ami ! S'écria Katniss. Mais pour être honnête avec toi, il n'était pas très motivé à l'idée de venir ici. J'avais besoin de voir autre chose et Prim a adoré le cottage... Du coup, nous sommes tout de même venus emménager. Cependant je pense qu'avec toute cette histoire, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps dans le coin... Et toi ? Comment ce fait-il que tu sois venu t'installer ici alors que tu travailles dans le Treize ?

_J'ai été puni par mes parents, avoua-t-il en roulant des yeux. Ils ont jugé préférable pour moi de quitter le Treize pour venir vivre une année ici. Après quoi, je pourrais m'acheter un appartement dans le Treize et reprendre une vie normale.

_Oh, je vois...

_Tu n'as jamais songé à venir habiter au Treize ? Tu trouverais du travail et certainement mieux payer que dans les environs...

_Je n'ai pas un niveau d'études très élevé malgré ma formation de pharmacienne...

_Tu as un joli visage et dans l'ensemble tu es agréable à regarder... Je connais du monde dans le monde de la mode et une de mes amies, qui a d'ailleurs été ma patronne pendant quelques temps, recherche de nouveaux mannequins pour présenter les nouvelles collections de cet hiver. Je peux lui parler de toi si ça t'intéresse...

_Oh ! Cato ! Katniss ! S'écria Clove en arrivant derrière eux. Glimmer et moi avons retrouvé le mort de cette nuit, enfin la morte, puisqu'il s'agit de la Renarde. Il faut que vous veniez sur la place pour que nous décidions de la personne à éliminer...

Ils rejoignirent tous trois le reste des habitants qui débattaient furieusement au milieu de la place.

_Je pense que nous devrions éliminer Cato ! S'exclama Annie en tapant furieusement du poing dans sa main.

_Et bien moi je maintiens que nous ne devrions pas, dit calmement Finnick. En revanche, Johanna est sûrement une Loup-Garou...

_ Moi ? Non c'est n'importe quoi ! Glapit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

_Je ne pense pas vois-tu..., siffla Glimmer qui prenait la parole en public pour la première fois. Surtout que si le raisonnement de Finnick est exact, le regard apeuré que tu viens de jeter à Annie, suggère qu'elle aussi est une Loup-Garou... Dans tous les cas, je vote pour la mort de Johanna.

_Comment oses-tu prétendre ceci de moi ! Hurla alors Annie, les mains sur les hanches. Tu ne vas pas croire cette sorcière Finnick ? C'est un complot !

_Je..., balbutia le garçon aux yeux verts.

_Assez ! S'exclama alors Marvel empêchant Annie de se mettre à hurler de nouveau. Procédons aux votes. Vas y Peeta, tu as la parole.

_Très bien, dit le jeune maire en passant une main embarrassée sur son visage. Qui vote contre Cato ?

Seules Annie et Johanna levèrent le bras.

_Deux voix contre Cato. Qui vote contre Johanna ?

Tous les habitants restants levèrent la main.

_Et toi Peeta ? Tu ne vote pas ? Remarqua alors Prim.

_Si mais je vote contre Clove, or, comme je suis le seul et bien c'est Johanna qui va être pendue... Saisissez-vous d'elle !

Marvel et Cinna empoignèrent furieusement la jeune femme qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Ils lui passèrent la corde au cou et la lâchèrent sans plus de ménagement. Elle continua de ses débattre quelques instants puis disparue dans une épaisse fumée ocre. Cinna se pencha pour ramasser la carte apparue.

_Loup-Garou, fit-il d'une voix sombre en regardant Finnick d'un air entendu.

Katniss se retourna alors pour vérifier la réaction des autres habitants et remarqua qu'Annie manquait à l'appel.

* * *

Les évènements du matin avait secoués Katniss. La brune ne s'attendait pas à de tels retournements de situation et Glimmer l'avait impressionnée. La blonde, que les autres décrivaient comme renfermée et discrète avait montré avec aplombs son profond sens de déduction. Finnick ne donnait lui non plus, pratiquement pas son avis mais lorsqu'il le faisait il tapait toujours en plein dans le mille. De plus, ils demeuraient tous deux des gens agréables et sympathiques et ce fut principalement pour cette raison que Katniss fut heureuse qu'ils viennent l'aider à la boutique cet après-midi.

_Vous pensez qu'Annie est véritablement une Loup-Garou ? Leur demanda-t-elle en replongeant son pinceau dans un grand pot de peinture blanche.

_Je pense que oui, dit Glimmer en terminant de clouer une étagère.

_Moi aussi, approuva Finnick. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement...

_Pourquoi donc ?

_Et bien, répondit la blonde. Finnick est amoureux d'Annie depuis des années, si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a dit mais elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à lui.

_C'est exact, soupira le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze en se redressant après avoir fixé une planche en bas de la porte d'entrée. Mais Cato m'a dit que je méritais mieux et que je n'aurais qu'à l'accompagné au Treize, qu'il me présenterait des amies à lui...

_Il est assez spécial quand même ce garcon, glissa alors Glimmer. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense, il reste toujours très distant et dans le vague... Comme si ce qu'il se passait ne l'intéressait pas. Au fond je suis sûre que c'est une personne puissante, courageuse et loyale mais il n'a jamais fait d'effort pour s'intégrer.

_Tu as raison, renchérit Finnick. Il gagne à être connu mais son attitude supérieure risque de lui jouer des tours... À part Marvel, il ne doit pas avoir énormément d'amis par ici.

_Sauf qu'en ce moment Marvel passe plus de temps avec Gale qu'avec lui, souligna la blonde.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Katniss ? Demanda alors le garçon aux yeux verts.

_Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais je pense qu'il est gentil... Je sais juste qu'il est ici car ses parents l'ont puni.

_Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer chez nous, suggéra alors Glimmer en pointant l'horloge murale du doigt. Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures et je n'ai rien préparé à manger.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence et les trois travailleurs se séparèrent après avoir verrouillé la porte du dispensaire.

Lorsque Katniss poussa la porte de chez elle, elle eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Clove qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

_Tu... Je... oh... heu... Gale nous a invité, Marvel et moi, à venir boire un verre ici, balbutia-t-elle. Bonne soirée !

Et elle s'enfuit presque en claquant la porte provoquant un sourire sur le visage de la brune. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et rejoignit Gale dans la cuisine.

_Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en faisant chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole en fonte.

_Excellente et toi ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenue que tu avais des vues sur Clove, plaisanta-t-elle.

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit-il sur le même ton. Au fait, j'ai autorisé Prim à aller dormir chez Rue ce soir. Elles voulaient regarder un film et discuter ensemble... Enfin, je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est !

_Oui, parfaitement. Que mangeons-nous du coup ? Le questionna-t-elle en sortant deux assiettes du placard.

_Quel jour sommes-nous ?

_Lundi pourquoi ? Répondit la brune sans comprendre.

_Et alors ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu as fais des raviolis...

_Bah le lundi c'est raviolis ! Que veux-tu que je te dise...

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

La nuit tombe peu à peu sur Thiercelieux. Clove débarrasse la table. Rue et Prim sont montées regarder la télévision dans la chambre de la petite et elle va pouvoir se concentrer sur ses mots-croisés avant d'aller se coucher. Pendant ce temps, Marvel est inquiet. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir une discussion avec Glimmer au plus vite mais il ne sait pas vraiment comment lui dire ce qu'il a à dire... Cinna et Haymitch partage une bonne bouteille de rouge en regardant le programme des courses hippiques.

La nuit passe, avance, défile. Finnick se réveille. Il a longuement réfléchit aujourd'hui et n'a pas trouvé de réponse à sa question... Il pense se faire de fausses idées mais décide tout de même de découvrir l'identité de cette personne. Lorsqu'il voit la carte apparaître sous la lune, sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher. Il se met à trembler de peur car il sait que ce soir, un drame va se produire et que l'une des personnes les plus innocentes du village risque de mourir... Paniqué, il tente de se rendormir sans jamais y parvenir vraiment.

La nuit continue son avancée vers le matin, la petite fille se réveille. Mise en confiance par la mort d'un des Loups-Garous le matin même, elle décide de les observer ce soir. Peu de temps après, ils sont levés et discutent à voix basse sur la grande place. Cachée dans un arbre, elle les observe. Mais curieusement, ils ne commettront aucun forfait ce soir. Cela trouble profondément la petite fille qui retourne se coucher des questions pleins la tête.

La nuit touche presque à sa fin lorsque Glimmer est tirée de son sommeil par ses habituels cauchemars. Elle a vu la victime et ne la sauvera malheureusement pas mais elle est bien décidé à utiliser son poison ce soir. Elle prend la fiole, la vide dans son chaudron et prononce son incantation. Elle est sûre qu'elle a pris la bonne décision même si une partie d'elle pense que cela va lui coûter très cher... Sa mission accomplie, elle retourne se coucher.

Les premiers rayons du soleil perce l'obscurité de la nuit et des cris commencent alors à retentir un peu partout dans le village.

* * *

Peeta est réveillé par un coup de téléphone paniqué. Il se lève encore endormit, prend une bonne douche glaciale et s'habille. En sortant de la mairie, il se prend compte d'un problème de taille majeure : cette nuit, il n'y a pas eu une victime, mais deux !

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qui est mort cette nuit ? Qui va mourir ? Qui est qui ? Êtes-vous surpris des identités découvertes jusqu'ici ?

À bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir ! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

_Je suis désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre mais j'ai tout bêtement oublié de le mettre en ligne avant de partir en vacances..._

_Sinon, vous avez été très bons puisque deux d'entre vous ont découvert que Marvel est la petite fille et une personne a deviné que Cato est le Chasseur. Cependant, personne n'a trouvé qui sont les amoureux ^^_

_En ce qui concerne les Loups-Garous, il en reste trois et deux ont été cités au moins par une personne. En revanche, le troisième Loup-Garou n'a jamais été inquiété. Afin de pimenter le jeu, j'ai décidé de ne pas confirmer l'identité des Loups-Garous restant avant la fin du dernier chapitre, dans lequel je redonnerais les identités de tous les personnages._

_En attendant, voici la suite..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

* * *

Tous les habitants restants se tenaient sur la place centrale, enveloppés dans d'épais blouson de pluie ou abrités sous des parapluies. Peeta n'avait pas quitté son téléphone depuis qu'il avait demandé aux habitants de se réunir et il arborait le même air inquiet depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

Assise sur les marches de la mairie, Katniss pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Gale qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Rue, qui venait d'arriver à son tour, serra la jeune femme dans ses bras tout en laissant couler ses propres larmes. Un peu plus loin, Finnick et Cato discutait sombrement avec Cinna qui demeurait encore sous le choc des évènements de la nuit.

Appuyée contre la fontaine, Glimmer regardait la tragique scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air absent. Elle rejeta son écharpe pourpre sur ses épaules avant de libérer ses longs cheveux blonds. Au même moment, Marvel vint se poster à côté d'elle.

_Je sais ce que tu as fais, fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit la blonde sur la défensive.

_Ne te moque pas de moi Glimmer ! Asséna-t-il sur un ton mordant. Il y a eu deux victimes cette nuit !

_Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai choisi la bonne option ! Répliqua-t-elle alors sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les sourcils et regarda la blonde s'éloigner en tempêtant.

Il reporta son attention sur les marches de la mairie où Katniss, qui avait terminé de pleurer, accusait désormais ouvertement Clove.

_Je pensais que tu étais une personne honnête et responsable ! Hurlait-elle folle de rage. Comment as-tu pu commettre un tel acte ?

_Mais..., je te jure... Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... Je dormais et..., balbutia la petite brune en baissant les yeux.

_QUI PEUT EN ATTESTER ? Cria la fille aux yeux gris encore plus fort que quelques secondes auparavant.

Autour d'elles, le silence s'était fait et Gale avait cessé de tenter de calmer Katniss. Marvel ne savait que penser de cette situation : il était horrifié de ce qu'il était arrivé à Prim, mais il savait aussi que Clove n'y était pour rien. Or, il ne pouvait prendre position au sein du conflit puisque s'il affirmait que son amie n'y était pour rien, les Loups-Garous restant risquaient de découvrir son rôle dans le « jeu ». Il soupira puis releva la tête et c'est à ce moment précis que Cato fit son apparition.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme ne s'était pas soucié de quoi que ce soit et s'était contenté de venir à l'heure qui lui plaisait. Mais curieusement, c'est un autre détail qui choqua Marvel : le blond prenait fermement la défense de Clove !

_Elle n'a rien à voir avec la mort de ta sœur et tu le sais très bien ! Cria-t-il en maitrisant Katniss par les poignets.

_Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui l'a tuée..., dit-elle en essuyant rageusement ses larmes avec son bras. C'est une Loup-Garou !

_Est-ce que le corps de ta sœur présentait des traces de morsures ? Demanda-t-il alors en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa captive.

_Non, il n'y avait rien... Mais elle l'a empoisonnée ! C'est une Loup-Garou, Cato, je le sais il faut me croire !

Le jeune homme regarda quelques instants Clove qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Marvel puis plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Katniss.

_ Si elle a été empoisonnée, ce n'est pas l'œuvre des Loups-Garous mais celle de la Sorcière.

_ La Sorcière ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_Oui, elle dispose de deux potions : une permettant de tuer un habitant de son choix et l'autre permettant de sauver la victime des Loups-Garous. Mais, en admettant que Clove soit la Sorcière, vas-tu prendre le risque de tuer une innocente alors que les Loups-Garous sont toujours dehors et feront une autre victime ce soir ?

_Cato, elle a tué ma petite sœur. Peut importe la malédiction, elle doit mourir ce matin.

Le blond haussa les épaules et lui rendit sa liberté de mouvements.

Peeta arriva à ce moment-ci. Visiblement il en avait terminé avec ses conversations téléphoniques. Il ajusta sa veste sur ses épaules et regarda tour à tour les habitants.

_Peut-on procéder au vote ?

_Une minute Peeta s'il te plait ! S'exclama alors Finnick. Si Prim est la victime de la Sorcière, alors cela veut dire que Haymitch a été tué par les Loups-Garous. Or, Cinna était avec lui hier soir... Tiens d'ailleurs, Cinna, peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait ?

_Je... Oui, bien sûr, fit l'homme à la peau d'ébène d'une voix hésitante. Haymitch m'avait invité à diner hier soir. Nous étions presque à la fin du repas, il devait être aux alentours de minuit, lorsqu'une brusque envie d'uriner s'est emparée de moi. J'ai donc demandé à mon hote si je pouvais utiliser les toilettes. Je ne m'étais absenté que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un grand bruit de verre brisé m'a fait sursauté. Je suis revenu en vitesse dans le salon et j'ai découvert le corps de Haymitch coincé sous son grand lustre en cristal, des dizaines de débris de verre sur le visage. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était atroce ! J'ai appelé les pompiers du Treize mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, il était beaucoup trop tard...

Sa voix se brisa et il souffla bruyamment dans son mouchoir en soie. Il reprit ses esprits et continua :

_Mais maintenant que tu le dis, avec tout ce sang, je n'ai pas fais attention s'il portait des traces de morsures ou non...

_Merci, dit Finnick avec un sourire triste. Nous pouvons voter maintenant Peeta.

Le jeune maire s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Bien. Qui vote contre Clove ?

La main de Katniss se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair rapidement suivie par celles de Gale et de Rue. Trois autres personnes levèrent elle aussi la main.

_Six voix contre Clove, reprit-il. Quelqu'un veut voter contre une autre personne ?

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps et Peeta dû lever la voix pour ramener le calme.

_Donc, faisons le point : six voix contre Clove, deux contre Cato, trois contre Annie et cinq contre Enobaria. Je pense que nous savons donc qui va être pendu...

Clove fondit en larmes mais ne se débattit pas lorsque Enobaria l'amener au gibet. Elle lui passa la corde au cou et activa la trappe immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Clove s'était volatilisé et il ne restait plus qu'une carte à jouer sous l'estrade.

_Villageois, lut Cato en montrant la carte à Katniss.

* * *

L'après-midi fut difficile pour tout le monde. Les Loups-Garous étaient encore nombreux et un seul avait été démasqué. Il en restait trois, si l'on supposait qu'il y en avait quatre comme la fois précédente.

Katniss se sentait mal. Elle avait perdu sa sœur et avait fait tué une innocente. Cato l'avait pourtant bien mise en garde mais aveuglée par sa colère, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait dit à Finnick de ne pas venir au magasin et était rentrée chez elle où elle s'était allongée dans le canapé. Gale avait eu envie d'aller pêcher avec Marvel et Glimmer et la brune ne l'avait pas retenu. Son ami avait lui aussi besoin de se changer les idées.

Si les garçons paraissaient se détendre au bord de l'eau, Glimmer, assise a même le sol, les pieds dans l'étang se sentait coupable des évènements de ce matin.

_Qu'y-a-t-il ? L'interrogea Gale en s'asseyant à côté d'elle pendant que Marvel relâchait sa prise.

_Je me sens coupable... J'ai laissé une innocente se faire tué injustement ! Je m'en veux tellement... Et Katniss semble tellement inconsolable.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais... Et Katniss va réussir à surmonter cette épreuve. C'est une fille forte. Mais pour le moment, tuer la Sorcière est sa priorité et à cause de ça, elle risque de tous nous faire tuer.

_Je m'en veux terriblement pourtant...

_Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas ta faute mais celle de la Sorcière !

_Gale ?

_Oui, fit doucement le jeune homme.

_Je suis la Sorcière.

Il se releva d'un bond, renversa sa canne à pêche et s'éloigna de Glimmer.

_Gale ! Appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait.

_NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE KATNISS OU DE MOI ! Hurla-t-il en se mettant à courir. LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLES !

_Tu lui as dit..., soupira Marvel. Et sais-tu que c'est peut-être ton dernier jour parmi nous ?

_Je sais, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... Nous devrions rentrer dés à présent.

* * *

La nuit tombe peu à peu sur Thiercelieux. Peeta ferme ses volets et espère que Rue est bien installée dans la chambre d'amis. La pauvre petite n'avait plus nulle part où dormir et le jeune homme lui avait proposé la chambre d'amis de son petit appartement de fonctions, situé au dessus de la mairie.

Finnick est pensif. Il ne sait pas quelle identité découvrir. Il choisit finalement au hasard et sa découverte ne lui plait pas trop. Il se promet de se méfier de cette personne.

La nuit file, avance, défile. Il est bientôt minuit et les Loups-Garous sortent dans la rue. Ils savent très bien qui va mourir cette nuit. Ils entrent silencieusement dans la maison, montent à l'étage et se jettent sans plus de cérémonie sur leur victime qui laisse échapper un cri avant de succomber sous les assauts répétés de leurs crocs effilés.

La nuit touche à sa fin lorsque Glimmer se réveille. Elle a vu la victime et a décidé de la sauver. Elle ouvre sa fiole de guérison et la verse dans son chaudron tout en murmurant une incantation. Elle pense avoir fait le bon choix même s'il risque de lui couter la vie quelques heures plus tard...

* * *

Les rayons du soleil traversent les feuillages et filtrent aux travers des volets de Peeta. Le jeune maire est étonné de ne pas avoir été réveillé par son téléphone portable, comme les matins précédents. N'y-a-t-il pas eu de morts cette nuit ?

* * *

Tada ! Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer de publier la suite au plus vite et de terminer l'écriture de cette histoire avant la rentrée scolaire (le 3 septembre pour moi). Comme d'habitude : qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Qui est qui ? Qui va mourir ? Qui a failli mourir cette nuit ?

À bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

_Les amoureux ont été découverts ! Il s'agit de Gale et de Glimmer, félicitations à ceux qui les ont trouvés. Je vous laisse deviner les Loups-Garous jusqu'à la fin (il reste encore 2 ou 3 chapitres) ^^_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIXIÈME**

* * *

Les habitants furent extrêmement surpris lorsque Peeta les convoqua uniquement en début d'après-midi pour choisir la prochaine victime du gibet. Tous se réunir sur la place centrale tandis que Peeta sortit sur le perron de la mairie.

_Si je ne vous convoque que maintenant, c'est parce qu'aucun corps n'a été retrouvé au petit matin. Cela veut dire que les Loups-Garous n'ont fait aucune victime...

_Ou que la Sorcière a sauvé la victime, le coupa Cato d'une voix blasée.

_C'est exact, cependant même si personne n'est mort, nous nous devons de pendre l'un d'entre nous. C'est la tradition qui nous y oblige malheureusement, mais normalement le cycle lunaire s'achève jeudi prochain et avec lui la malédiction prend fin.

Un soulagement passa sur l'ensemble des habitants.

Gale choisit ce moment précis pour arriver l'air épouvanté :

_Katniss a disparu ! S'écria-t-il.

_Comment ça disparu ? Demanda Cinna en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

_Lorsque je me suis levé ce matin, elle n'étais pas à la maison. J'ai pensé qu'elle était partie travailler au dispensaire mais elle n'est pas rentré à midi. Du coup je suis parti à sa recherche et je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part !

_Partons à sa recherche ! Lança Rue. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin...

_Ok, nous allons nous séparer, décida Peeta. Marvel tu accompagneras Rue, Enobaria ira avec Cinna, Finnick avec Cato, Annie avec Gale et Glimmer viendra avec moi. Les premiers qui trouvent quelque chose appellent les autres.

Et tous partirent dans une direction différente en appelant Katniss.

Ce furent Finnick et Cato qui appelèrent les premiers. Non pas pour annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé la brune mais pour rassembler tout le monde sur la place. Lorsque toutes les équipes furent au pied de la mairie, Cato s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole d'une voix tranquille :

_Alors que nous inspections la clôture entourant le village, Finnick et moi sommes tombés sur cette carte à jouer, expliqua-t-il en extirpant la dite carte de la poche de son jean troué.

_Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Souffla Gale du bout des lèvres, l'inquiétude se lisant sur tous ses traits.

_Près de la forêt.

_Vous pensez que Katniss est pu essayer de s'enfuir en passant par la forêt ? Demanda Annie d'une voix douce.

_C'était notre première idée, reconnu Finnick. Mais maintenant que je nous vois tous ici, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être un second problème et que cette carte n'est pas forcément celle de Katniss...

_Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna à son tour Peeta. Quelle est cette carte ?

_Villageois, fit Cato en la lui lançant.

_J'ai remarqué, reprit le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze, que hier soir nous étions douze habitants à Thiercelieux. Si on retire Katniss, qui est portée disparue, nous ne sommes plus que onze.

_Où veux-tu en venir ? L'interrogea alors Gale.

_Explique moi comment Peeta a pu composer cinq groupes de deux si nous sommes onze. Cela veut dire qu'il manque quelqu'un d'autre à l'appel...

Les habitants se regardèrent tous avec étonnement : Finnick avait raison. Il manquait une autre personne que Katniss !

_Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Cashmere aujourd'hui ? Demanda Enobaria.

_Non, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas là non plus, reconnut Annie en dévisageant un à un les autres habitants de Thiercelieux.

_Que pouvons nous faire ? Se lamenta Rue.

_Attendre, soupira le jeune maire. Si aucune des deux ne s'est montrée d'ici ce soir, nous devrons prendre une décision concernant le gibet.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'étira laborieusement pour tout le monde. Finnick et Glimmer s'étaient réunis au dispensaire pour continuer les travaux malgré l'absence de Katniss tandis que Gale, Marvel et Cato étaient retournés au bord de l'étang pour une nouvelle partie de pêche.

Depuis deux heures, les garçons surveillaient attentivement les cannes à pêches, guettant le moment où un poisson mordrait à l'hameçon. Enfin, c'était ce que faisait Marvel et Gale puisque Cato demeurait assis contre un bouleau à jouer sur son smart-phone dernière génération.

_Ne te prend pas trop la tête Gale, lâcha Marvel au bout d'un long moment de silence seulement interrompu par les bruits du jeu de Cato. Katniss va revenir saine et sauve avant la tombée de la nuit. Essaie de penser à autre chose et de te détendre un peu...

_Je suis mort d'inquiétude... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda soudainement Cato.

Marvel se tourna vers le blond, surpris d'une telle question. Gale s'agita alors nerveusement, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_Heu... Je... Plus maintenant, fit-il d'un ton hésitant. Avant oui, j'étais amoureux de Katniss, mais plus maintenant. - Sa voix était devenue plus assurée – C'est juste ma meilleure amie et je l'aime comme s'aiment des meilleurs amis.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus passa sa langue sur ses dents blanches étincelantes puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les deux autres retournèrent à leur partie de pêche.

Glimmer plongea une nouvelle fois son pinceau dans le pot de peinture blanche et barbouilla furieusement le mur en face d'elle.

_Tu sais, il n'y est pour rien lui, plaisanta Finnick en finissant de fixer une étagère derrière le comptoir.

_Ne me provoque pas s'il te plait l'avertit la blonde en chassant une de ses mèches de cheveux enduite de peinture de devant ses yeux.

_Ça te va bien le blanc, continua-t-il l'œil rieur. Plus original que le violet quand même...

_Finnick je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, n'en rajoute pas une couche !

La blonde planta ses yeux dans ceux verts de son ami. Un ange passa entre eux lorsque brusquement, le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze éclata de rire ce qui arracha un sourire à son amie. Lorsqu'il parvint à se calmer, elle lui tira puérilement la langue, faussement outrée, ce qui le fit repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire.

* * *

Katniss longeait la clôture délimitant Thiercelieux depuis le petit matin. De sa main droite, elle agitait les hautes herbes en veillant à ne pas laisser le moindre doigt franchir la limite. Elle avait choisi de ne pas se mêler aux autres habitants pour éviter les regards accusateurs car la brune devinait que certains lui en voudrait allègrement de ce choix hâtif et désespéré.

Aussi, la fille aux yeux gris ne souhaitait pas se retrouver face à Cato. Le beau blond semblait éprouver un certain plaisir à laisser traîner son regard bleu de façon lascive sur ses jambes fuselées, ce qui avait le don de la mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Katniss savait que Gale devait être mort d'inquiétude mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire une fois que cette malédiction serait finie ? À condition qu'elle s'en sorte bien évidemment... Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait s'en aller mais pour aller où ? Retourner au Douze ? Gale allait sans doute opter pour cette option mais la brune n'en avait pas envie... Cato lui avait proposé de la présenter à des connaissances pour qu'elle puisse faire des photos de mode mais elle doutait fortement de son potentiel de mannequin. D'un autre côté la vie au Treize l'attirait énormément...

Alors que la brune demeurait perdue dans ses pensées, son regard se posa sur le soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Une brusque panique s'empara alors d'elle : où se trouvait-elle ? Arriverait-elle à rentrer chez elle avant la tombée de la nuit ? Elle abandonna son activité première et se précipita vers les maisons les plus proches qui composaient le village.

* * *

Lorsque le sommeil fut complètement couché, la lune demeura cachée par d'épais nuages et le ciel resta d'un noir d'encre si bien que Katniss crut ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Au moment où elle entra dans la salle à manger, les yeux de Gales se mirent à briller si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait. Il se précipita vers son amie et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il lui fit mal aux côtes. Soulagé, le garçon prévint ses amis du retour de la brune.

La nuit avançait peu à peu et Finnick fut ravi d'apprendre que Katniss était rentrée chez elle saine et sauve. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas le geste de Cashmere... Pourquoi avait-elle franchit la ligne ? Perplexe, il choisit pourtant de consulter les pensées d'une toute autre personne. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il devait en informer les autres, mais seulement en aurait-il le temps ?

La nuit défilait de plus en plus rapidement. Les Loups-Garous trainèrent sans but particulier dans le village. Les autres habitants allaient bientôt les découvrir, c'était certain. Il leur fallait détourner l'attention mais comment faire ? L'un d'eux eu une brillante idée qu'il rapporta aux autres. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et se rendirent près de la maison de leur prochaine victime... Le plan était parfait.

Glimmer se réveilla en hurlant d'effroi. La sueur collait son tee-shirt contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Cette vision était un vrai cauchemar... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ça ne devait pas être vrai ! Pourtant, même si la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'y fier puisqu'elle avait déjà utilisée ses deux potions, elle avait envie d'y croire. Parce que la vision était trop nette pour n'être que fiction...

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à peine à éclaircir le ciel que des cris retentirent partout dans le village. On pouvait entendre des « Attrapez-le ! » furieux, des « Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! » désespérés ou encore des « Pendons le immédiatement ! » colériques.

Lorsque le téléphone de Peeta le tira de son sommeil, il décrocha. Cependant, il demeurait toujours un peu endormi et écouta sans comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Au moment où le jeune maire reposa son portable, il entendit des bruits inhabituels sur la place centrale. Après s'être habillé en vitesse, il poussa les portes de la mairie et son cœur rata un battement. La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux était à peine croyable...

* * *

Tada ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ;-) Alors je pose les questions de d'habitude, selon vous : Qui sont les Loups-Garous ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Cashmere ? Qu'ont découvert Finnick et Glimmer ? Que s'est-il produit pour qu'un tel remue-ménages est envahit le village ? Qui va mourir ?

J'essaie de vous poster la suite mardi prochain (je retourne en cours mercredi donc un petit cadeau pour vous ^^) et le chapitre final le premier week-end de septembre.

Voilà, donc à très bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas votre petite review avant de partir !


	7. Chapter 7

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette histoire de l'été (même si elle se termine en septembre...)._

_Je ne sais pas si certain(e)s d'entre vous ont déjà repris le travail ou les cours mais ma rentrée des classes à lieu demain et j'ai pas franchement envie d'y aller..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME**

* * *

Peeta n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Cinna et Gale tenait fermement, chacun par un bras, Marvel qui était ligoté, bailloné et recouvert de sang séché. Les autres habitants se tenaient légèrement en retrait et Glimmer, tout comme Finnick, avait l'air secouée. Elle essuya distraitement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et prit soin de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune maire.

Le jeune homme prisonnier se débattit furieusement avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing à l'abdomen.

_Reste tranquille ! Aboya Cinna d'une voix sèche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Peeta qui prenait enfin pleinement conscience de la situation.

_Nous avons retrouvés le cadavre d'Annie, éventrée, à l'aube et nous avons suivit les traces de sang qui nous ont amenés jusque chez Marvel. Nous sommes entrés et nous l'avons trouvé endormi sur son canapé, recouvert de sang. Il y en avait partout dans la maison. C'était une vraie boucherie ! Expliqua Gale d'une voix dans laquelle on devinait aisément sa rage.

_N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour montrer que Marvel est un Loup-Garou ? Demanda le métisse.

_Laissez lui au moins une chance de se défendre, fit posément Peeta. Enlevez lui son bâillon, s'il vous plait, qu'il puisse parler.

Gale s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et Marvel toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder Peeta droit dans les yeux.

_Je te jure que je n'ai rien fais ! Je ne suis pas un Loup-Garou. C'est une mascarade ! Quelqu'un cherche à me faire porter le chapeau ! Je t'en prie, il faut me croire...

_C'est curieux mais ils disent tous ça à chaque fois qu'on les attrape, siffla Cinna en jetant un coup d'œil à la foule. Nous devrions le pendre immédiatement !

_Silence ! Beugla le jeune maire hors de lui. C'est moi qui décide ce qui se passe ! Nous devons d'abord procéder au vote.

Cinna baissa la tête, furieux d'avoir été mouché par un gamin.

_Qui vote contre Marvel ? Demanda le blond dans un soupir.

Cinna, Gale et Enobaria levèrent la main. Timidement, Rue la leva à son tour.

_Quatre voix contre Marvel. Quelqu'un d'autre à proposer ?

Personne ne dit rien même si Finnick sembla hésiter à lancer un nom.

_Dans ce cas, le vote est irrévocable. Amenez le au gibet.

Le jeune homme fut conduit en vitesse et Cinna lui passa la corde au cou avec un sourire à peine dissimulé qui fit froid dans le dos à Katniss. Elle regarda sans voir la mise à mort du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Personne ne pipait mot et seuls les longs sanglots de Glimmer brisaient le silence. Finnick la serrait dans ses bras tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Cato s'avança d'un pas décidé sous l'échafaud et en ressortit, la carte entre les mains.

_On peut dire que vous avez fait forts les enfants, fit-il sarcastiquement. Vous venez de tuer la petite fille !

Il lança avec dédain la carte qui atterrit aux pieds de Gale avant de se diriger vers une rue adjacente à la grande place.

Les autres habitants suivirent peu à peu l'exemple du beau blond, laissant seuls Gale et Katniss sur les lieux.

_Nous devrions rentrer nous aussi, souffla-t-elle tout en retenant ses sanglots. Ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mal en restant ici plus longtemps.

* * *

Katniss n'avait pu se résoudre à rester à la maison. Le silence angoissé qui régnait depuis les tragiques événements du matin était trop difficile à supporter pour la brune. Elle avait donc décidé de laisser Gale face à lui même, car elle savait que son ami ne lui décrocherait pas le moindre mot tant il s'en voulait. La fille aux yeux gris avait donc appelé Finnick et Glimmer afin qu'ils viennent l'aider au dispensaire, ce qu'ils avaient immédiatement accepté.

Le garçon aux yeux verts terminait de fixer la dernière étagère murale tandis que la blonde achevait de peindre le mur opposé. Assise sur le comptoir qu'elle venait de finir de poncer, Katniss époussetait négligemment son jean, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière blanche.

_C'était intelligent, lâcha Finnick après un long moment de silence presque angoissant. Ignoble mais intelligent.

_De quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit la brune en cessant de frotter ses jambes.

_Le complot contre Marvel. Les Loups-Garous ont vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là...

Glimmer garda les yeux rivés au sol. Revoir le corps de son ami se balancer au bout d'une corde avant d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée et ne laisser apparaître qu'une carte à jouer avait été une expérience plus difficile que les fois précédentes.

_J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'Annie était une Loup-Garou, fit Katniss en descendant du comptoir en bois. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus qui sont les Loups-Garous restants. Je souhaite aussi retrouver la Sorcière...

_Tu sais, la coupa Finnick, le fait qu'Annie soit morte pendant la nuit n'empêche pas qu'elle ait pu être une Loup-Garou... Il arrive que parfois, pour des raisons stratégiques, les Loups-Garous choisissent d'éliminer l'un des leurs pour détourner les soupçons.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

_On a déjà vu se produire ce phénomène la dernière fois... Deux Loups-Garous avaient été tués par leurs semblables afin de perdre les villageois et de les envoyer sur une fausse piste.

La clochette d'entrée tinta et les trois amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait de la petite Rue, qui se triturait nerveusement les mains en se dandinant sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Qu'y-a-t-il ma petite ? L'interrogea le garçon aux cheveux bronze en souriant.

_Peeta veut s'entretenir avec Glimmer tout de suite, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. En tête à tête, crut-elle bon de préciser ensuite, voyant que la jeune femme avait lancé un regard inquiet à Katniss.

_Très bien. Je t'accompagnes dans ce cas. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus cet après-midi les amis.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Glimmer, fit Katniss d'une voix calme. Tu pourras revenir demain.

Le reste de la journée fila mais Glimmer ne revint pas travailler au magasin. Katniss et Finnick se séparèrent alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. La brune s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie... Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Peeta ? De quoi avaient-ils bien pu discuter ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme qui en oubliait presque Gale, qui devait avoir passé la journée à se morfondre.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, elle appela le garçon qui ne lui répondit. Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme pensa qu'il avait dû s'endormir à l'étage ou sur le canapé mais son meilleur ami n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans celle de Prim, ni dans la sienne. Pas plus qu'il n'était dans le salon, la cuisine ou la salle à manger.

Folle d'inquiétude, Katniss courut à la mairie et pénétra dans le bureau de Peeta sans y avoir été invitée. Le jeune homme regardait par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur les champs alentours, sa veste de costume négligemment posée sur le bureau et les premiers boutons de sa chemise demeuraient ouverts. Il se retourna tranquillement pour lui faire face.

_Cato ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_Katniss ! Répondit-il sur un ton joueur. Peeta m'a délégué ses petites affaires, soi disant parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à régler... Mais que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Gale a disparu !

_Ça m'étonnerais puisque je l'ai croisé i peine une demi-heure. Il se promenait main dans la main avec Glimmer et si tu veux mon avis, il y a quelque chose de sérieux entre eux.

_Ouf ! Soupira-t-elle soulagée. J'avais peu qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur après les événements de ce matin... Il était tellement peiné...

_Il avait l'air en pleine forme figure toi... Mais du coup, tu es toute seule ce soir ?

Je..., fit la brune prise au dépourvu. Je pense, si Gale reste avec Glimmer cette nuit...

Le beau blond se redressa et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

_Je suis sensé faire du baby-sitting ce soir... Enfin, plutôt du Rue-sitting mais si ça te dit de te joindre à moi, ce serait avec plaisir. En plus, je suis certain que la gamine serait ravie. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi à Peeta... C'est de la folie d'après ce qu'il m'a dit !

_Et bien... Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse...

_Je t'en prie, fit-il d'une voix suppliante. Doutes-tu de moi autant que cela ?

_Très bien, dans ce cas je viendrais t'aider à surveiller Rue. Mais je te préviens, garde tes mains sur toi sinon ça va très mal se passer entre nous...

_Je serais un gentil garçon, promit-il dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

La nuit recouvre désormais complètement Thiercelieux. À la mairie, Katniss, Cato et Rue regarde un film sur l'écran plat de Peeta qui n'est toujours pas rentré de ses « affaires ». Gale et Glimmer étaient quant à eux, tendrement enlacés sur le lit de la belle blonde. Le jeune homme n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

La nuit avance, peu à peu, et Finnick tourne comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Qui peut bien être un Loup-Garou parmi les habitants restants ? Cato ? Non, trop prévisible... Gale ? La scène de ce matin lui met le doute mais il pense que le jeune homme a été influencé. Pourtant Cinna n'a pas vraiment eu un comportement suspect ces derniers temps... Le garçon aux yeux verts n'a aucune idée de l'identité qu'il devrait découvrir ce soir. Pourtant, il fait un choix qui lui révèle le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'endort paisiblement mais sait que demain, il lui faudra être persuasif s'il souhaite que cette malédiction s'achève.

La nuit court, avance, défile toujours plus vers le petit matin. Les Loups-Garous se réveillent et choisissent leur victime de la nuit. C'est un choix judicieux qui devrait leur permettre de semer un peu plus le doute parmi les villageois. Le stratagème de la nuit dernière a très bien fonctionné puisque personne ne s'est opposé à la mise à mort de ce pauvre petit Marvel.

Les monstres de la nuit cherchent leur victime pendant un long moment mais la débusque finalement. Ils s'approchent discrètement d'elle et se jettent dessus avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Satisfait du massacre accompli, ils retournent se coucher.

Glimmer se réveille en sursaut. À côté d'elle, Gale grogne dans son sommeil, se retourne en emportant toute la couverture et sa respiration se fait de nouveau paisible. Aujourd'hui plus qu'y hier, la blonde espère être sujette à des terreurs nocturnes plus qu'à des visions. Sinon, elle sait qu'il ne lui restera plus très longtemps à vivre...

* * *

Un téléphone sonne, accompagnant les premières lueurs du jour. Katniss met un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Elle se lève, manque de tomber à cause de ses pieds, emmêlés dans une épaisse couverture polaire et se traîne finalement jusqu'au bureau sur lequel vibre furieusement le portable.

_Katniss Everdeen à l'appareil, dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

Son interlocuteur parle à toute allure, elle ne sait même pas qui c'est. Lorsqu'il raccroche, il lui faut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation... Affolée, elle file réveiller Cato et lui expose le problème.

Tout cela va-t-il bientôt prendre fin ?

* * *

Tada ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :-) Qui est mort ? Qui va mourir ? À votre avis, comment va s'achever l'histoire ? Que vous réserve le prochain -et dernier- chapitre ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir, j'espère que pour ceux dont la rentrée était aujourd'hui, tout s'est très bien passé, la mienne est demain. Vous aurez la fin de cette histoire ce week-end (dimanche je pense).

À très bientôt pour la suite ! ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thiercelieux**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

_Ce chapitre est le dernier de l'histoire. À la fin vous aurez droit à un récapitulatif des rôles de chacun et des explications sur les morts inexpliquées jusqu'à présent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est plus court que les autres ;-)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DERNIER**

* * *

Katniss venait de sortir de la mairie, accompagnée de Cato et de Rue lorsque son regard se posa sur les quelques habitants restants. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa les dégâts causés par la malédiction... Le petit village de Thiercelieux ne comptait plus que huit habitants alors que quand Katniss, Gale et Prim étaient arrivées, il en comptait vingt et un soit plus du double !

À la manière de Peeta, Cato s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

_Comme vous le savez tous, Peeta est mort cette nuit. Nous devons donc élire un nouveau maire et choisir notre victime du jour...

_Nous devrions d'abord choisir le pendu, fit Finnick. Je pense que c'est le plus important.

Rue, Glimmer, Gale et Katniss hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu.

_Je pense que c'est Cato qui a tué Peeta, dit Cinna d'un ton mesquin.

_Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le blond en faisant craquer les pointures de ses doigts.

_Arrête Cato ! S'exclama Enobaria. Tout le monde sait que je voulais la place de Peeta à la tête du village...

_Et tu n'as pas été tendre avec lui la dernière fois qu'il t'a convoqué dans son bureau, renchérit innocemment Rue.

_Rue ! L'avertit Katniss d'un ton qui laissait sous entendre que la petite fille aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_Et elle ! Continua Cinna d'une voix théâtrale. Peut-être qu'elle cache bien son jeu et qu'elle aurait pu faire tuer sa petite sœur pour détourner les soupçons de sa personne ?

_Je n'y crois pas vraiment, fit Gale d'une voix étrangement calme. Katniss aimait Prim de tout son cœur.

Les accusations fusèrent ensuite de tous les côtés dans un ignoble capharnaüm. Les habitants se jetaient les pires vacheries, accompagnées d'insultes en tout genre.

_ASSEZ ! Beugla soudainement Finnick d'une voix de stentor. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOUS ACCUSEZ COMME DES GAMINS DE MATERNELLE ? AUCUN DE VOUS N'EST FICHU DE SE CALMER ET DE PROPOSER LE TRADITIONNEL VOTE ?

_Je vote contre Cato..., commença Enobaria.

_Moi contre Katniss, fit Cinna.

_Je suis pour la mort de...

_ASSEZ ! Répéta le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze. JE vais commander le vote. Vous allez tous, un par un, me dire contre qui vous votez. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Personne ne dit un mot.

_Très bien, Rue tu commences.

_Je vote contre Cato.

_Gale à toi...

_Cato.

_Glimmer ?

_Je vote Cinna.

_Katniss ?

_Cinna.

_Enobaria ?

_Je suis pour la mort de Cato.

_Cato ?

_Je vote Gale.

_Et toi Cinna ?

_Cato, bien évidemment.

_Ceci nous fait donc, quatre voix contre Cato, une contre Gale et deux contre Cinna. Pour ma part je vote pour Cinna, mais avec quatre voix, c'est Cato qui va être pendu.

Gale remonta ses manches et banda ses muscles prêt à bondir sur le blond si ce dernier tentait de se défiler.

_C'est bon épargnez moi cette mascarade, soupira-t-il en levant les mains. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux y aller tout seul...

Le sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur le visage de Cinna n'échappa pas à Glimmer. La blonde fixa le métisse pendant quelques secondes avant de suivre les autres jusqu'au pied de l'échafaud sur lequel était monté Cato. Le beau blond retira son tee-shirt dévoilant sa superbe musculature.

_Cinna ? Appela-t-il d'une voix faussement amicale. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de venir me passer la corde au cou ?

_Avec plaisir mon cher ami, répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

Il monta alors aux côtés de Cato sur l'échafaud et empoigna la corde que lui tendais le blond. Il la serra soigneusement et vérifia que le nœud coulant n'était pas trop lâche avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui le toisait ouvertement. Le cœur de Katniss se serra brusquement. La jeune fille refusait de croire à ce qui allait se passer : Cato, qui avait montré son incroyable force de caractère et son tempérament explosif allait se laisser mettre à mort sans tenter la moindre fuite ?

Lorsque la brune reporta son attention sur le bourreau et sa victime. Cinna leva les mains et la corde avec une lenteur exagérée afin de rendre le spectacle insupportable pour le public. C'est alors que Cato bondit sur le métisse qui échappa la corde. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur le plancher de l'échafaud et bataillèrent durement pendant plusieurs minutes. Cinna tira Cato par la peau du cou pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Le blond avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et paraissait légèrement assommé. Le métisse saisit de nouveau la corde et c'est à ce moment précis que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sortit de sa torpeur et administra un violent coup de poing à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le pendre.

Cinna tituba et il n'en fallu pas plus au beau blond pour lui passer la corde au cou et enclencher la manette qui ouvrit la trappe sous leurs pieds. Les deux hommes disparurent dans un nuages de poussière. Lorsqu'elle retomba, tous les habitants restants retenaient leur souffle.

* * *

Il fallu patienter quelques minutes de plus avant de voir une haute silhouette émerger de sous le gibet. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous purent reconnaître Cato, dont le corps était parcourut de multiples petites griffures. Katniss ne put retenir un cri et s'élança vers le blond qui la souleva de terre sans efforts apparents. Quand il la reposa et s'avança vers le reste des villageois, il sortit négligemment une carte à jouer de la poche de son jean déchiré et la tendit à Finnick.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts la scruta alors attentivement et se retourna pour la montrer aux autres.

_Loup-Garou, dit-il d'une voix grave mêlant horreur et joie.

Une vague de soulagement s'empara du petit groupe lorsque sonnèrent au clocher de l'église les douze coups de midi. C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc zébra le ciel et qu'une sorte de dôme vola en éclat au dessus du village. Les habitants furent alors tous pris de furieux toussotements qui ne cessèrent que lorsque tous eurent crachés une carte à jouer.

_Est-ce que tu penses que c'est terminé ? Demanda Enobaria à Finnick.

_Oui, ça l'avait été aussi la dernière fois... Une fois que le dôme est brisé, la malédiction est levée.

Glimmer chassa les longues mèches qui lui arrivaient devant les yeux et ramassa rapidement sa carte au moment où Gale arriva à côté d'elle.

_Quel rôle avais-tu ? Lui glissa-t-elle en faufilant sa main dans la sienne.

_Villageois, souffla-t-il à son tour en se rapprochant de Katniss, sans lâcher la blonde.

_Qu'est-ce que tu étais Glimmer ? Lui demanda la fille aux yeux gris en rendant sa carte de Chasseur à Cato.

_Villageois, mentit-elle en souriant le plus naturellement possible.

Katniss paru se contenter de cette réponse et rejoignit Cato qui s'était assis sur la clôture qui marquait la sortie de Thiercelieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_Je ne sais pas, Gale va partir faire le tour du monde avec Glimmer et je ne pense pas rester ici ni rentrer chez moi... Ça me rappellerait trop Prim.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

_Et toi ? Le questionna-t-elle alors en dénouant sa longue tresse.

_Je vais retourner au Treize. J'ai encore reçu une offre pour un shooting photo ce matin. J'ai téléphoné à l'annonceur, les agents veulent me rencontrer lundi prochain. Ils cherchent aussi un modèle féminin pour une nouvelle collection de jean de marques... Si tu veux en être, je t'amène volontiers avec moi. En même temps, je ne pense pas que tu es mieux à faire...

_Tu as raison, puis même si je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant l'objectif, j'ai terriblement envie de découvrir le Treize...

_Je peux te promettre une seule chose à ce sujet... Il n'existe pas plus belle ville que le Treize.

_Dans ce cas, je te suis...

Comme pour sceller leur pacte, Cato passa son bras au dessus des épaules de Katniss qui appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Et ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, pendant un long moment, rêvant à des lendemains heureux.

* * *

TADA ! Happy-End guimauve total mais c'est ainsi (je vous préviens, en revanche, Rêve, Cours, Espère. ne va pas être la même limonade ^^) Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappe que vous avez pu rencontrer au cours de votre lecture et je vous remercie de votre lecture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, ainsi que l'histoire dans sa totalité. Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review avant de partir ;-)

* * *

**Distribution des rôles**

**Gale + Glimmer : **Amoureux

**Katniss : **Villageois

**Gale : **Villageois

**Peeta : **Villageois

**Enobaria : **Villageois

**Gloss : **Villageois

**Cashmere : **Villageois

**Haymitch : **Villageois

**Effie : **Villageois

**Brutus : **Villageois

**Clove : **Villageois

**La Renarde : **Villageois

**Rue : **Villageois

**Cato :** Chasseur

**Finnick :** Voyante

**Marvel :** Petite fille

**Glimmer : **Sorcière

**Thresh :** Cupidon

**Johanna :** Loup-Garou

**Prim : **Loup-Garou

**Cinna :** Loup-Garou

**Annie : **Loup-Garou

* * *

**Morts inexpliquées**

**Haymitch : **En vérité, ce n'est pas la chute du lustre qui l'a tué mais bel et bien **Cinna**. C'est donc la victime des Loups-Garous du quatrième chapitre.

**Prim :** son identité avait été découverte par **Finnick** et soupçonnée par **Glimmer** qui a choisit de l'éliminer, en faisant ainsi la victime de la Sorcière, seconde victime du quatrième chapitre.

**Katniss : **Victime des Loups-Garous dans le cinquième chapitre, elle a été sauvée par la potion de **Glimmer**.

**Cashmere : **Morte surprise du sixième chapitre, elle a été poussée hors des limites du village par **Annie** alors qu'elles se rendaient au gibet pour choisir la prochaine personne à pendre.

**Annie :** Elle a été tuée par **Cinna**. Il s'agissait d'un piège pour faire porter le chapeau à **Marvel**. Le piège a fonctionné puisque **Marvel** est mort le matin du septième chapitre.

**Peeta :** **Cinna** l'avait invité chez lui pour boire un verre et parler affaires, mais il n'est jamais arrivé chez le métisse puisque ce dernier lui a tendu une embuscade, faisant du jeune maire, la dernière victime des Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux.

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois merci. Pour ceux qui attendent la sortie de Rêve, Cours, Espère., le premier chapitre devrait paraître soit le 21 ou 22 septembre soit le week-end suivant, le 28.

Peut-être à bientôt sur une autre de mes histoires et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! O:D


End file.
